mysticlibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanashi Yuki
} |Username = LucianRedgrave|Title = Nanashi Yukiwa|Nickname = Nana|Birthdate = September 27th|Gender = Male|Age = 15|Status = Alive|Height = 5'8"|Weight = 115 lbs|Blood type = -O|Kekkei Genkai = Ice Release |Classification = Ninjutsu specialist|Tailed Beast = NA|Occupation = Shinobi|Affiliation = Konohagakure |Clan = Yuki Clan |Academy Grad. Age = 9|Family = Ryokou Yuki(Mother), Izanagi Mikoto(Adoptive Father)|Unique Traits = Free will control of his Ice chakra.(Lack of hands seals for molding ice chakra)|Ninja Rank = Genin|Ninja Skill = Genin|Images = Tumblr mxauuqhStI1skou1po2 500.jpg}} (Please provide a brief overview of your character here.) Background Information The Amana Northern Territory. As known by most as what would be the northernmost part of Fire Country. Untouched by the machinations of industry and development found in the village hidden in the rain. The territories right now have been given names but unknown powers however Amana is known to be one of the strongest as well as the most neutral. Shinobi who have abandoned their cause usually take refuge here as well. This is where Nana’s story unfolds as he takes up the teachings of his mother and with that his mother began teaching him. Nana took kindly to becoming a shinobi following in his mothers footsteps. This led to Nana's mother teaching him in a very unorthodox method causing him to constantly wear shorts despite his chakra nature as well as walk around shirtless. In time he and his mother moved to Konoha as a test per-say of his ability as a shinobi. He joined the villages academy and took up his standing as a member of this village. In time he was apart of Konoha's militant force and with that his mother continued to teach him about their families unique trait. Showing him how to manifest his Ice chakra into a plethora of things and with that he'd developed his own fighting style and began to grow as a shinobi. Nana eventually took the teachings of his mother and used them to graduate from Konoha's academy in order to become a genin. In the passing Nanashi grew a few inches and with that his prowess followed. He was learning and the growth he was seeing in himself was bound to lead him to great things but all of his subconscious stripping aside he was indeed a shinobi. Personality & Behavior Despite being only 15, he was more experienced than his fellow companions. By then he had been training on his own for 2 years and under his mothers wing for four years. Despite Ryokou's influence on Nanashi, the two have very contrasting personalities. While his mentor was cold and very serious, Nanashi's demeanor tends to be quite the opposite. Appearance Nana's most prominent feature is his electric blue eyes. He has spiky black-colored hair, and his body is toned and muscular. Despite his chakra nature and the constant chill it provides over his surroundings Nana isn't very consistent when it comes to wearing clothing. He is typically seen without a shirt his hands and feet wrapped in a series of bandages. Although he isn't fond of consistently wearing clothes he typically don's a pair of mixed martial arts fighting shorts when in the presence of people he doesn't know. Amongst all of this he also wears a black colored hoodie resembling that of a boxers pre-fight hoodie. Abilities Chakra Manifestation and Molding: Nana's mother possessed a unique trait passed down through their families distinct bloodline that allowed her free rain over their unique Ice chakra. This leads to both Nana and his mother being capable of molding their ice chakra into basic items like weapons, shields and certain animate objects with further practice. At a pretty young age however Nana was quite adept in making weapons and miscellaneous items to help him on his journey. Frost Giants Hammer: Nana describes his unique style of nintaijutsu as "light on his feet", which grants him greater maneuverability and evasiveness during combat. A fine tuned series of training methods from his father gave his Taijutsu an edge in its ability to cause a form of permafrost upon contact with skin. When this is done to pieces of armor, this in turn allows the armor to become brittle and shatter quite easily upon contact with a second blow. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approval Signature Nitenichi (talk) 04:04, May 7, 2016 (UTC)